Oneshot: Just thoughts
by ProjectNewCreation
Summary: Konoha Gakure is a village that's just building up. Uchiha Madara is not feeling good lately. His thoughts are going a little out of place.


**Oneshot**

**Just thoughts**

It pulled him down. The dark burbling of the deep seemed to grab him.

He could see them. Their empty eyes, their pale skin that was never to be touched again, neither by the warmth of a loved one, nor by sunlight. Their voices would never again reach the surface which lay so silent and innocently covered what was buried down in the deep. But their voices reached him. Their screams, their groaning, their agonized sobbing as they tried to reach the living again, escape their cruel fate and crawl back to the light that didn't reach them anymore. He imagined them down there. Reaching for him, trying to pull him down so he would sink into the cold water and stay there to share their sorrow and grief. He presaged that someday he would end down there too, numb, cold and lost. He could see it, see himself where no one else would see him ever again.

"Hello, Hashirama." He said. The man stood next to him. He stood there for a few minutes now.

"What are you doing?" The raven turned and walked past the other. "Madara?" The Senju looked at him in confusion. "Hey!" He hurried to follow him. The Uchiha had a pretty tough speed, considering they were just taking a walk in the village. "Madara, you're behaving strange lately. What's wrong?" The other stopped abruptly. His voice sounded dark, so deep and calm that one could be sure he was in a state beyond angry. "What's wrong?" His gaze looked like it would set the other on fire. Like he wanted to burn the whole world down until nothing, not even ash was left to be blown away or to remind what had once been there. It was a look so full of hatred, it scared him. At this very moment he saw him standing on the battleground again, soaked with blood, his tainted face cold and merciless. His strikes deadly, his judgment ultimate at this point. "Madara..." The look softened. He shook his head. "Sorry, I'm just..." "It's alright, don't worry." Hashirama took a few steps and looked at the smaller one welcoming. The Uchiha sighted and followed, something he actually didn't do very often. He normally preferred to lead, irrelevant what the matter was. But now he just trotted along. He didn't really notice where they were going. His expression mirrored his worries. Hashirama was right. He was acting strange. He was feeling strange. His thoughts had slowly become more and more twisted. It was different than when he fought. It was scary. It even went so far that he already visualized the flames flickering and devouring everything. It felt like a delirium. His vision would blur and become a bloody red. His mind would show him images he didn't even want to see until he would agree to those things he saw, until he wanted them to happen. It felt like loosing yourself. Like there was a part of you that had been kept in the darkness of your soul and that now broke free and scarf you whole. It takes control of everything you are. It uses you. What if someda-"Yaaah! Shit!" The Uchiha screamed. He grabbed his foot. "What happened?" "I stepped on a god****ed mo********ing shard!" Hashirama's laughter was reboant. Madara just glared at him as he sat down on the stairs. Then the Senju bent over and sat down on the ground in front of him. He smiled as he grabbed the hurt foot. It looked strangely graceful in contrast to Hashirama's hand. The man carefully took the shoe off and looked at the small wound. A little rill of blood dripped down on the sandy ground. The tall man reached into one of his many pockets and took out a small pad and some disinfectant. "Prepared for everything, are ya..." Madara said dryly. It was flat humor. "Don't underestimate such things. We're not in battle, so we can treat everything relaxed." He soaked the pad with the sanitizer. "This is ridiculous." "Just imagine how embarrassing and ridiculous it would be if you died because of a sepsis caused by a shard you stepped on." Madara pouted. The other dabbed the pad on his foot. He felt the Uchiha twitch slightly. He didn't want to embarrass him by mentioning, but he found it adorable that this proud warrior could be so sensitive. Then he took out some plasters and bandaged the foot a little. Madara just stared blankly.

No, he would never do such a terrible thing. Because in the end, all he desired was peace.


End file.
